


Thank you Batman!

by sunnybriefs



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnybriefs/pseuds/sunnybriefs
Summary: Fatta con il prompt:Supereroeper loScavenger Hunt@Lande Di Fandom





	Thank you Batman!

**Author's Note:**

> Fatta con il prompt: _Supereroe_ per lo [Scavenger Hunt](http://www.landedifandom.net/tag/scavenger-hunt/) @ [Lande Di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/)


End file.
